evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Estroy
Estroy is Hector Con Carnes next-island door blood-thirsty arch enemy. He is a human with a metal mask. He has a big fat nose and eyes and a mouth. He wears a red and black suit and his voice sounds like metal mario. He is usually hitting on Major Doctor Ghastly and she keeps on turning him down. He lives on an island that looks the same a Bunny island but the mountain is gray and in the shape of a skull. His face is hidden behind his mask so nobody knows what it looks like. He says that his face is so beautiful that he has to contain it in his mask. Personality Estroy is more of a mucho murro sexy lady who os like a Carson Dejyehdo factory actor and is usually looking for love in all the wrong places with his ats. Apperance his head is similar to Mayor's from "The Powerpuff Girls" He has a red vested jacket or so or something like that and nobody cares but you. Relationships Hector - This long-winded argument between the duo has been raging on strong for ever now. Estroy has usually been taking the beat downs for all of the wars Hector has pronounced upon him, he very rarely wins but mostly Hector wins his fights and Estroy is stuck with the grudge plotting revenge. Hector and Estroy are bith cooincedentally bent on ruling the world and fight over it's power, alot of the time they try to take ove the world at the same time and they cancel each others movements out which relates to a tie. Most of the time Hector wins, sencond most it's a tie, and least of the time Estroy wins. Major Doctor - Major Doctor has always been the love of Estroy's life. Just like his several failed attempts to destroying Hector, there have been several failed attempts to winning over the heart of her. He is hitting on her like nuts and is always getting rejected. Estroy's grudge against Hector is similar to his love for Ghastly. He will never let it go, always loses when he makes his move, and spends the majority of his time plotting ways to get his way. Cod Commando - Cod Commando is as rival to Estroy as he is to Hector, although he usually doesnt encounter fights with the super team of .S.P.O.R.K.. Usually Estroy is plotting revenge on Hector or a way to sweep Ghastly off her feet more than he plans to take over the world. Yet when Estroy does encounter Cod, he is usually having the exact same relationship to him as he does with Hector. Eris - Eris is Estroy's cousin. She usually comes over to visit his island and is a real good frind of his because they both hate Hector. It is said that maybe the seductive sexiness like mood of Estroy may runin th family for his cousin Eris has the same deal. It may also be true that godliness may run in the family because Eris is a godess and Estroy's never used fac may have god powers in it. Trivia his real face was shown in the epside The HCCBDD his face has blonde hair, white skin, a gorgeous face, blue eyes and purple eye-liner, red lips, and a sculpted nose. This was also the episode where he said his face was so beautiful it had to be contained in his mask. He is a parody of Destro, a villain from the G.I. Joe series. He also seems to have a crush on Ghastly. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Male Episode Appearances *Two Many Villains *Island Battles *To Steel a Woman's Heart *President Evil *Trouble with Skarrina *More Eviler *Father's Day Feud *Search and Estroy *League of Destruction *Stealing the Son *Brain Freeze *Fool's Paradise *No Brain No Gain *Hector Con Estroy *Unfair Fair *Overlabbing *The HCCBDD *The Brain Takes Over Grim and Evil Apperances Island Battles To steel a womans heart Stealing the Son Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Male